


Upperclassmen Meet and Greet

by Nyanako



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: "Elise do your damn homework", "What is 'hentai'?", (HS is Elise and Sakura only; everyone else is college), (at least when it comes to certain angry cat-obsessed blonde edgelords), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Pokemon, Elise the Memester, Elise the Shipper, Extremely Obvious Pining, General Chaos, Glad is a Pissed off Pupper, Group chat, Leo & Takumi bickering sessions, Leo is as uptight as usual, Leo is so damn tired of memes, Leo the Grammar Police, Madotsuki the sleepy lurker, Mild Chat Drama, Moon the MemeMonster, Moon: Master of Blackmail, Nerds Bonding Over Being Sick of Memes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Custody Battles, Pining, Pun Usernames, Quest for the Homegirl, Reference Humor, Sakura's magical "No Fighting!" powers, Selfies, Stupid Arguements, This fic is going to have at least 3 blonde edgelords in it, Tw: Non-Consentual Username Changing, Tw: Reference to a certain "anime" that's initials are "bnp", malasada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanako/pseuds/Nyanako
Summary: Elise asks Leo to make a Groupchat so she and Sakura can make some friends at the college they're taking advanced courses at; and because they both want to go there when they graduate! It, of course, gets more and more chaotic as conversations and the group itself grows...Aka, what happens when my mind bunches up a bunch of series/characters I like together. T mostly for language rn, but that rating could go up or down as this thing continues.





	1. This Chat is Elise's Fault (It Begins)

**Author's Note:**

> Helpful Username Guide:  
> -LolitaMemeQueen: Elise  
> -DuskPrince: Leo  
> -SenbonSakura: Sakura  
> -Fujinkumi: Takumi  
> -MalasadaLover: Hau  
> -Yumetsuki: Madotsuki

_**New Message from LolitaMemeQueen!** _

**LolitaMemeQueen:** Hiii Leo! How's my big brother who I love~?  
**DuskPrince:** What do you want this time, Elise?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** What do you mean?! Can't I just be happy to talk to my super gr8 big brother?!  
**DuskPrince:** Elise.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Fiiiiiiine.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Me and Sakura wanna meet some of your college friends in a group chat!  
**DuskPrince:** 1\. It's "Sakura and I". 2. Why?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Because we're gonna go to college soon, and we're already taking classes on the campus!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Also, don't correct my grammar!  >3<  
**DuskPrince:** So?  
**DuskPrince:** Also, I will correct your grammar as much as I please.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** So we can have some friends when we start going there as official college students!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Also, you wouldn't want your poor little sister and her friend being alone and lost on the campus after a long day of studying, would you~?  
**DuskPrince:** ...  
**DuskPrince:** I suppose you have a point. Fine, one moment.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Yay~! Thanks, Leo! C:

 

_**DuskPrince has added LolitaMemeQueen and Fujinkumi to the Groupchat.** _

**Fujinkumi:** ...What the heck is this?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Takumi?! Hi! It's Elise! Oh, lemme add Sakura!

 

_**LolitaMemeQueen has added SenbonSakura to the Groupchat.** _

**SenbonSakura:** Uh, hello, Leo. Oh, and big brother?  
**Fujinkumi:** Sakura? What are you doing here? What's this all about?!  
**DuskPrince:** This is all Elise's fault, so she can explain.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Hey! That's not a nice way to say it!  >:c  
**SenbonSakura:** Uhm, Elise said we should get to know some of the people on campus... So she asked Leo...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Yeah! So we know people when we're on campus for advanced classes, and when we're finally going! But, so far all my big brother's done is add you and be a meanie!  >:c  
**Fujinkumi:** Wait... Am I the only person you consider a _"friend"_??? Leo, wtf.  
**DuskPrince:** I've been more focused on the important task of _"studying"_ rather than making _"friends"_.  
**Fujinkumi:** ...I know studying is important and all, but geez. No one? That's kinda pathetic, Leo.  
**DuskPrince:** I'm sorry, which of us got the higher grade on that last project? You know, the one in that class we share?  
**Fujinkumi:** Oh, shut up. Actually talking to people didn't make my grades lower!  
**DuskPrince:** Oh? Then what was it?  
**SenbonSakura:** U-Uhm... Can we please not fight?  
**Fujinkumi:** ...Right. Sorry, Sakura.  
**DuskPrince:** I apologize for arguing with your brother.  
**SenbonSakura:** Thank you...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Now that you two have had your fight of the day, is there anyone else you can add? We both already know Takumi! :c  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Oops! No offense, Takumi! I just meant we wanna meet new people!  
**Fujinkumi:** It's ok, Elise. I get it.  
**Fujinkumi:** I know two people I could add. One doesn't talk much, though.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Oboro and Hinata?  
**Fujinkumi:** They don't go here, sadly...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Awww, too bad... :c  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** But, go ahead and add your other friends! ^u^

 

_**Fujinkumi has added MalasadaLover and Yumetsuki to the Groupchat.** _

**MalasadaLover:** ???  
**MalasadaLover:** Oh, hey Takumi! What's this?  
**Yumetsuki:** ...?  
**Fujinkumi:** My younger sister and her friend, who's DuskPrince's sister, wanted to know some of the students on campus.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Yup! Me and my friend Sakura are taking advanced courses rn, and we're planning on attending when we graduate highschool!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** I'm Elise, hi!  
**SenbonSakura:** I'm Sakura... Uh, hi....  
**MalasadaLover:** Oh, cool! Hi! I'm Hau, nice to meet you two!  
**Yumetsuki:** ...k...  
**Fujinkumi:** Madotsuki, you don't have to talk much if you don't want to. Don't force yourself.  
**Yumestuki:** k...  
**SenbonSakura:** Uh... Nice to meet you anyway, Madotsuki.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Yeah!  
**MalasadaLover:** Yeah, no sweat! Just come when you wanna!  
**Yumetsuki:** ...thanks.  
**SenbonSakura:** Uhm...  
**Fujinkumi:** Something wrong, sis?  
**SenbonSakura:** Yeah, but...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** You ok???  
**SenbonSakura:** Uhm... What's a... Malasada?  
**MalasadaLover:** _What?!_ You've never had malasadas before?!  
**SenbonSakura:** I'm sorry...!  
**MalasadaLover:** There's nothing to be sorry about! I'm just shocked! How could someone go their whole lives without having some?!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Oh, I've never had any either! :o  
**MalasadaLover:** You too?! Next time you kids are coming for classes, let me know! I have to get some for you! They're delicious!  
**SenbonSakura:** You would do that for us...?  
**MalasadaLover:** Of course! Everyone should try malasadas at least once! They're amazing! I'll make sure to pick up some sweet ones.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Really?! 'o' Yay!!!  >U<  
**MalasadaLover:** Oh, let me take a quick selfie so you two know who to look for!  
**MalasadaLover:** I just got back from practice a little while ago, so I don't look my best. Sorry! _[Image: Hau, hair a mess, giving the peace sign with one hand; and a plate of malasada in front of him on a table.]_

 

  
**「** _**New Message from DuskPrince!** _

**DuskPrince:** Takumi.  
**Fujinkumi:** Hm? What?  
**DuskPrince:** So, this Hau person...  
**Fujinkumi:** Ah. Don't worry about him, he's just a little over-enthusiastic. He wouldn't hurt a fly.  
**Fujinkumi:** And if he somehow managed to on accident, he'd probably just give it malasada and apologise over and over for doing anything.  
**DuskPrince:** ...Alright. **」**

 

 

 **「** _**New Message from LolitaMemeQueen!** _

**LolitaMemeQueen:** Sakura.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Sakura, omg.  
**SenbonSakura:** Elise?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Hau is???  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** So cute??? Like, omg???  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** But like, I can't tell if he's cute like, adorable cute???  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Or like, 'attractive' cute???  
**SenbonSakura:** Really?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Yeah! It's weird??? What do you think? :?  
**SenbonSakura:** I don't know...  
**SenbonSakura:** I guess I could see it.  
**SenbonSakura:** He seems nice, though.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Yeah, totally!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Like, if that's a malasada in the selfie, it looks so good, and he said he'd get us some! That's super nice already!!!  
**SenbonSakura:** Yeah, it is.  
**SenbonSakura:** I'm kind of excited...! c:  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Me too! I bet it's gonna be soooo fun to hang out with him!!! ^u^ **」**

 

 **New Message in Groupchat!**  
  
**SenbonSakura:** You still look nice.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Mhm! ^u^  
**MalasadaLover:** Aw, thanks!  
**MalasadaLover:** I can tell we're gonna be great friends already!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Yay!!! X3  
**SenbonSakura:** Really? I hope we are, too. c:  
**DuskPrince:** ...Don't you two have homework to start on?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Leo!  >:c  
**DuskPrince:** If you're going to slack on your homework, you won't do that well in college.  
**DuskPrince:** Besides, aren't you the one who wants to make friends because of her advanced classes?  
**Fujinkumi:** I hate to admit it, but I have to agree with Leo this time...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Boo! You two are no fun!  >:C  
**SenbonSakura:** I already started on mine...  
**MalasadaLover:** Hate to spoil the fun, but homework's important!  
**MalasadaLover:** Why don't you start on it, and maybe come back when you're done?  
**MalasadaLover:** It might be really boring, but you can have fun after it's out of the way!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Fiiiine.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** At least you're nice about it, unlike a _**CERTAIN**_ big brother.  
**DuskPrince:** You're not being subtle in the least, Elise.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** No duh. ene  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Sakuraaaaa, help me?  
**SenbonSakura:** Alright.  
**SenbonSakura:** Goodbye, everyone.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Later!  
**MalasadaLover:** Bye kids!

 

 _**SenbonSakura has gone offline.** _  
_**LolitaMemeQueen has gone offline.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on the Groupchat: The chat gets a name, Hau adds some friends, and we hear the tale of the "Cat and Dog Incident".


	2. GC Naming Shenanigans and The Cat and Dog Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat-naming shenanigans, Hau adds a few friends; and one of those friends retells the tale of the "Cat and Dog Incident" that happened between a mutual friend and Hau's roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Handy-dandy Username list:  
> -LolitaMemeQueen: Elise  
> -DuskPrince: Leo  
> -SenbonSakura: Sakura  
> -Fujinkumi: Takumi  
> -MoonMoon: Moon  
> -MalasadaLover: Hau  
> -Lillie_Aether: Lillie  
> -Yumetsuki: Madotsuki

_**LolitaMemeQueen has renamed the Groupchat to "Elise's Harem <3!".** _

**SenbonSakura:** _ELISE_...!  
**DuskPrince:** ...Elise, why?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Well, one, we never named it.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Two, I wanted to give it a fun name!  
**DuskPrince:** ...You do realize that, if everyone in this chat was in your harem, there would be two instances of incest, right? Including you and I.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Ewwww! I forgot about that...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Me/You and Sakura/Takumi are _NOTP's_ to the next level! ;A;

 

_**LolitaMemeQueen has renamed the Groupchat to "Elise's Harem (Minus Leo and Takumi) <3!".** _

  
**DuskPrince:** ...That's barely any better you realize.  
**SenbonSakura:** Elise...!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Awww, come on!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Besides...  
**DuskPrince:** Elise. Stop right there.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** _I don't think I'd mind a harem w/ Sakura and that Hau guy~ <3._  
**SenbonSakura:** elise, omg, stop...  >///A\\\\\<  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** And I don't know Madotsuki that well, but she seems nice, too!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Awww, don't be embarrassed, Sakura! You're my bestie!  
**DuskPrince:** ...Where did you even learn that word from anyway?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Anime, duh. 'w'

 

 _**SenbonSakura has renamed the Groupchat to "Upperclassmen Meet and Greet".** _  


**DuskPrince:** This is a large improvement.  
**SenbonSakura:** Thanks Leo. c:  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Hm...  


_**LolitaMemeQueen has renamed the Groupchat to "Senpai Meet and Greet".** _  


**LolitaMemeQueen:** Now it's perfect!  
**DuskPrince:** ...  
**SenbonSakura:** ...Eliseee...  
**DuskPrince:** I have no words.  
**Fujinkumi:** Oh, someone named this thing?  
**DuskPrince:** Takumi, don't scroll up.  
**Fujinkumi:** Uh... Why?  
**DuskPrince:** Just take my advice for once. _Don't._  
**Fujinkumi:** Too late.  
**Fujinkumi:** I just choked on my fucking water. Elise _why?_  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Oh, boo! I'm just trying to have some fun.  
**Fujinkumi:** Why a harem though?!  
**Fujinkumi:** Also, me and Sakura?! Gross!!!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** I forgot for a sec, ok?! Sheesh!  >:C  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** I also said it was a _**superduper** NOTP!_ >:CCC  
**Fujinkumi:** The fuck is a "NOTP"?  
**SenbonSakura:** It's a play on "OTP", but negative...  
**SenbonSakura:** Meaning it's not an OTP, and you don't ship it.  
**SenbonSakura:** Also, language, big brother  
**Fujinkumi:** ...I didn't understand a single word of that, sis.  
**Fujinkumi:** And sorry...  
**DuskPrince:** It's idiotic internet lingo. It would probably be better to just ignore it, Takumi.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** It's _not_ idiotic!  >:C  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** It's super fun to ship stuff!  
**DuskPrince:** ...Aren't you still at school?  
**DuskPrince:** I don't have a class right now, and if Takumi is being an idiot, texting and choking on water in class, that's on him.  
**Fujinkumi:** Uh, rude? I'm taking a break from archery practice, asshole.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Awwww, come on! It's last period, and I get A's in this class!  
**SenbonSakura:** I'm ahead of the current unit, and I've already copied down a lot of notes, so I decided to indulge in my phone for once...  
**DuskPrince:** Like I said before, if you are planning on slacking all the time, you're going to do terrible at college.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Stop being a meanie, Leo!  >:C  
**SenbonSakura:** ...Please no fighting...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Oops! Sorry, Sakura! ;o;  
**DuskPrince:** I apologize once again.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** I seriously need to make an icon or something for this.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Sakura's "Stop fighting" powers are incredible!  
**SenbonSakura:** Elise...!  
**SenbonSakura:** Let's just pay attention in class for now, ok?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Sakuraaaa, you too? :c  


_**SenbonSakura has gone offline.** _

  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** I've taken custody of Elise's phone now...  
**DuskPrince:** Good. Study well, Sakura, and attempt to get my sister to do the same.  
**Fujinkumi:** Bye Sakura!  


_**LolitaMemeQueen has gone offline.** _

**Fujinkumi:** I need to head back to practice now.  
**Fujinkumi:** Later, emo-prick.  
**DuskPrince:** Farewell, bows-for-brains.  
**Fujinkumi:** ...  
**Fujinkumi:** Leo.  
**Fujinkumi:** Seriously, fuck you.  


_**Fujinkumi has gone offline.** _

**\---**

**「** _**New Message from SenbonSakura!** _

**SenbonSakura:** That was rude, big brother.  
**Fujinkumi:** ...But he deserves it.  
**SenbonSakura:** Still rude.  >:c  **」**

**\---**

**「** _**New Message from LolitaMemeQueen!** _

**LolitaMemeQueen:** _I wish your brother would~..._  
**SenbonSakura: _ELISE._**  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Aw, come on Sakura!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** It's a cute ship!  
**SenbonSakura:** But that's our brothers! They're real people...!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** lololol  >:3  
**SenbonSakura:** >//////A\\\\\\\\\< !!!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** I'm just kidding, you know!  
**SenbonSakura:** ...Really? -m-?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Teehee~. :3  
**SenbonSakura:** ...I really hope you are... '_' """  **」**

**\---**

_**New Message in "Senpai Meet and Greet"!** _  


**MalasadaLover:** Oh, we're named now? Cool!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Yeah!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Impromtu collab between me and Sakura.  
**DuskPrince:** *Sakura and I.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Grrrr! Leo!  >:C  
**SenbonSakura:** No fighting.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Woah, you were really quick on the draw this time! :o  
**DuskPrince:** ...  
**SenbonSakura:** ...Yes, Leo?  >:|  
**DuskPrince:** ...Nothing.  
**SenbonSakura:** Ok. c:  
**MalasadaLover:** Woah! That's some power right there!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** I know, right?!  
**Fujinkumi:** My sister is gifted in that regard.  
**SenbonSakura:** Speaking of which...  
**SenbonSakura:** Big brother.  
**Fujinkumi:** Hm?  
**SenbonSakura:** About earlier?  
**Fujinkumi:** ... _Fine_.  


  
**「** _**New Message from Fujinkumi!** _

**Fujinkumi:** My sister wants me to apologize for earlier.  
**DuskPrince:** ...If you're apologizing, I accept.  
**Fujinkumi:** ...You really are a dick, you know that?  
**DuskPrince:** Your sister wouldn't approve of you calling me that.  
**DuskPrince:** _Shall I tell her?_  
**Fujinkumi:** Ok, ok, **_fine!_**  
**Fujinkumi:** Sorry.  
**DuskPrince:** I accept.  
**Fujinkumi:** ...Anyway, should we tell him?  
**DuskPrince:** I'm assuming the "him" is this Hau fellow. Tell him what?  
**Fujinkumi:** Not to scroll up?  
**DuskPrince:** ...  
**DuskPrince:** It clearly didn't work for you, so I say no.  
**Fujinkumi:** ...You really are a piece of work.  
**DuskPrince:** If you mean a master _"piece"_ , you would be correct.  
**Fujinkumi:** For the love of all that is good in this world...  **」**  


  
_**New Message in "Senpai Meet and Greet"!** _

**MalasadaLover:** Oh yeah, I wanted to ask something!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Hm, what? :o?  
**MalasadaLover:** There's a few friends I'd like to add!  
**MalasadaLover:** One of them doesn't go here, but if it's ok, I'd like to add her too!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** That sounds fine with me!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** The more the merrier! ^w^  
**MalasadaLover:** Alright! I just have to ask one of them if it's ok to add them, but I'll add the others now!  


_**MalasadaLover added MoonMoon and Lillie_Aether to the Groupchat.** _  


**MoonMoon:** Hey Hau.  
**MoonMoon:** Whas this?  
**MalasadaLover:** Two kiddos that are taking advanced hs classes wanna make some friends before they come here fulltime!  
**MoonMoon:** Oh, cool.  
**MoonMoon:** I see you added my home-girl. They're fine w/ that?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** It's ok! ^w^  
**MoonMoon:** _MemeQueen_ , eh?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Nice vintage meme, btw! ewe  
**MoonMoon:** Eyyyy, glad to know someone w/ your name knows their memes. B)  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Thanks! B3  
**DuskPrince:** ... _Joy_. Another "memer".  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Aw, shush, Leo!  >:c  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Anyway, hi, I'm Elise! I'm one of the two Hau talked about. The other is my bestie, Sakura!  
**SenbonSakura:** Hello...  
**MoonMoon:** Nice to meet ya.  
**MoonMoon:** Name's Moon.  
**DuskPrince:** _That's_ your _actual_ name?  
**Fujinkumi:** It is.  
**MoonMoon:** Hmmmm? Who this that knows me?  
**Fujinkumi:** Takumi.  
**MoonMoon:** Oh yeah, you're one of Hau's friends. I remember you.  
**MoonMoon:** Oh, bt-dubs, my home-girl probably won't talk much; she's overseas for school, and she's not really good w/ strangers, anyways.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Oh, ok!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** If she ever wants to talk though, she's super welcome to! ^w^  
**MoonMoon:** Sweet, fam.  


**「** _**New Message from DuskPrince!** _

**DuskPrince:** Kill me now.  
**Fujinkumi:** If it wasn't illegal, gladly.  **」**

 

_**New Message in "Senpai Meet and Greet"!** _

**MalasadaLover:** There's something I'm wondering about...  
**MoonMoon:** What's up?  
**MalasadaLover:** I'm thinking of adding my roommate, but...  
**Fujinkumi:** Oh god.  
**Fujinkumi:** _Him? **Seriously?**_  
**MoonMoon:** Your dilemma is the edgy blondes playing nice, right?  
**MalasadaLover:** Pretty much...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Huh? What's wrong w/ his roomie? :o?  
**Fujinkumi:** ...  
**MalasadaLover:** Uh... It's a little bit of a long story...  
**MoonMoon:** Not really, tbh.  
**SenbonSakura:** Is your roommate really _that_ bad...?  
**MalasadaLover:** No! It's just... Well...  
**Fujinkumi:** Which one of you wants to explain it?  
**MoonMoon:** I'll do it.  
**MoonMoon:** Listen up kiddos, fellow college-go'ers, and other folks.  
**MoonMoon:** As I retell the tale of _The Cat and Dog Incident_.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** The what???  
**SenbonSakura:** I thought pets weren't allowed on campus...  
**MoonMoon:** Oh, they're not.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Then what happened??? : < ???  
**MoonMoon:** So me and Hau know this edgy blonde kid, right? Well, Hau invited him over to his room to chill.  
**MoonMoon:** So during their chill, the edgy blonde kid literally did videochat w/ his doggo and it's caretaker.  
**MoonMoon:** He was apparently still rambling about how gr8 his doggo was when the second edgy blonde kid, Hau's roomie, came back from practice.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Practice? : < ?  
**MoonMoon:** Think he's an ice skater?  
**MoonMoon:** Yeah, I remember him saying something about using his skate's blades as knives.  
**SenbonSakura:** _W-What?!_  
**Fujinkumi:** Oh yeah... He did say that, didn't he?  
**MoonMoon:** Yup. Anyway, back in order...  
**MoonMoon:** Edgy blonde kid #2 heard the doggo talk and allegedly made fake-barf noises and started talking about how cats are better.  
**MoonMoon:** Sometime later, me and Takumi both get calls from Hau asking us to help.  
**Fujinkumi:** When he called me, I could hear them shouting at each other in the background...  
**DuskPrince:** ... _You're joking._  
**Fujinkumi:** I'm afraid not.  
**MoonMoon:** 100% serious.  
**DuskPrince:** They were fighting over _Cats and Dogs?_  
**Fujinkumi** : Yeah...  
**Fujinkumi:** It was really bad...  
**MoonMoon:** So Takumi got there first, and it seemed like he was useless. They were about ready to brawl when I got there.  
**Fujinkumi:** Thanks.  
**MalasadaLover:** What matters is he _tried_. ^^"  
**MoonMoon:** I think that's when the "skate blades as knives" thing was said.  
**MoonMoon:** During all that tho, I managed to nab edgy-cat-blonde's phone.  
**MoonMoon:** I called one of the numbers, and tl;dr version:  
**MoonMoon:** _I called his Dads on him_.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** _**OMG.**_ :O  
**LolitaMemeQueen: _DID YOU REALLY?!_**  
**MoonMoon:** Totally.  
**Fujinkumi:** She did.  
**Fujinkumi:** Still have no idea how the heck she got his phone...  
**MalasadaLover:** Moon's talented...  
**MoonMoon:** So yeah, his sleepy Dads, bc I think they were in a timezone where it was late, scolded him.  
**MoonMoon:** And one of them said something about them being his Dads.  
**SenbonSakura:** wow...  
**DuskPrince:** ... _Please_ tell me this is an elaborate joke?  
**MalasadaLover:** Nope...  
**Fujinkumi:** Sadly, no...  
**MoonMoon:** 100% true story, m8.  
**MoonMoon:** Anyway, going back on to Hau's question.  
**MoonMoon:** Wait a little bit after you add edgy-blonde #1.  
**MoonMoon:** If edgy-cat-blonde gets outta line after you add 'em, I can keep him in check.  
**MalasadaLover:** You can?  
**DuskPrince:** And _how_ would you do that?  
**Fujinkumi:** I'm already fearing the answer to this...  
**MoonMoon:** Simple.  
**MoonMoon:** I'm mutuals w/ one of his dads on a few places.  
**MoonMoon:** Including here.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** _**OMG, NO.**_ 'O'!  
**MoonMoon:** It's tru, fam.  
**Fujinkumi:** How the heck did you manage that?!  
**MoonMoon:** I found him on here and told him I was the nice girl who called on behalf of his smol, angry son.  
**MoonMoon:** He thanked me for calling, bc apparently the edgy-cat doesn't call much, and asked to send updates sometimes.  
**MoonMoon:** Apparently he's some sort of famous athlete or something???  
**MoonMoon:** Idk, something about ice skating???  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Really?! Wow!!! @O@!!!  
**MoonMoon:** Yeah. It's cool.  
**MoonMoon:** Downside is a metric fuck-ton of pics of him, his dog, and his fiance on my alerts, tho.  
**MoonMoon:** They're cute, tho, so it's ok I guess.  
**SenbonSakura:** Uhm... Language, please...  
**MoonMoon:** Hm?  
**MoonMoon:** Oh, sorry, kiddo. I'll try to keep the curses down in here, ok?  
**SenbonSakura:** Thank you...  
**MalasadaLover:** He said he's busy right now. I'll ask again tomorrow.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Alrighty!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** I'm super-duper happy this chat is filling up!  >W<  
**MalasadaLover:** Happy to help getting you to know people! ^^  
**SenbonSakura:** Thank you. c:  
**SenbonSakura:** Oh, and you too, big brother. c:  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Oh yeah, Takumi added Hau.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Thanks, Takumi! We wouldn't have so many people if you hadn't added Hau! ^w^  
**Fujinkumi:** ...I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult...  
**Fujinkumi:** Thanks  _I guess_...?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Heehee, I can't wait for the other new people to arrive! Moon's already supeduper fun!  
**MoonMoon:** Aww, thanks, kiddo.  
**MoonMoon:** Anyway, I haveta go now.  
**MoonMoon:** _College duty calleth._  
**MoonMoon:** Later.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Bye bye! ^o^/)  
**SenbonSakura:** Goodbye. c:  


_**MoonMoon has gone offline.** _

  
**MalasadaLover:** I should probably make some progress on this work I just got, so I guess I'll be going too.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Awwww, everyone's leaving. :c  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Bye bye Hau! ;o;  
**SenbonSakura:** Goodbye as well.  


_**MalasadaLover has gone offline.** _  


**DuskPrince:** Which means you should also be leaving to do your work, Elise.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Boo! I knew you were about to say that!  >:c  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Come on, Sakura! Let's fight the power!  


_**SenbonSakura has gone offline.** _  


**LolitaMemeQueen:** Sakura!!! ;O;  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** I feel so betrayed... ;~;  
**DuskPrince:** Elise, go.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Fiiiine.  >:I  


_**LolitaMemeQueen has gone offline.** _

**\---**

_**New Message in "Senpai Meet and Greet"!  
** _

**Lillie_Aether:** Oh! What is this?  
**Yumetsuki:** chaos.  
**Lillie_Aether:** _W-What?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guessed who the other two blonde edgelords mentioned in one of the tags are yet?


	3. What's Your Username, New Guy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hau adds the friend/one of the edgy blondes he mentioned last time, major passive-aggression and pettiness passes through the chat, and Elise gets chat privileges (and subsequently abuses her power.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming back! Sorry this update took so long; I usually like the have the next chapter finished before I publish one for this series, but I know I'm probably gonna have to stop that practice soon...  
> I have some questions I'd like to ask that I'll put in the End Notes, after the silly-notes. If you wouldn't mind, please give me your opinion.  
> Username list once again (Minus one particular character...):  
> -LolitaMemeQueen: Elise  
> -DuskPrince: Leo  
> -SenbonSakura: Sakura  
> -Fujinkumi: Takumi  
> -MoonMoon: Moon  
> -MalasadaLover: Hau  
> -Lillie_Aether: Lillie  
> -Yumetsuki: Madotsuki

_**New Message in "Senpai Meet and Greet"!** _

**MoonMoon:** Noooooo  
**MoonMoon:** I missed my home-girl ;A;  
**MalasadaLover:** Lillie was here?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Oh, she was?! Cool!  
**MoonMoon:** I can't believe I missed best girl, aaaaaa  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** It's ok, Moon! Don't be sad!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** If she came to see what this was, then she'll be back for sure!  >w0  
**MoonMoon:** Mmm, guess you're right, kiddo.  
**MoonMoon:** I was just super hyped and then sad bc it's been so long.  
**MoonMoon:** It's not like she's on the other side of the world, but there's still a shitty timezone-gap.  
**MoonMoon:** And lots of getting adjusted to school shit.  
**SenbonSakura:** I hope it all works out for you two...  
**MoonMoon:** Thanks kiddo.  <3  
**Fujinkumi:** On break, what's up?  
**MoonMoon:** I'm lamenting over missing my dear Lillie.  
**Fujinkumi:** ...Uh...  
**MoonMoon:** My heart shall heal, but it still hurts.  </3  
**MoonMoon:** Sweet Sakura and Elise's words are helping to mend it, tho.  <3  
**Fujinkumi:** ...  
**DuskPrince:** ...  
**DuskPrince:** I can't tell if you speaking that way is better or worse than your usual style...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Leo! Don't be mean!  >:c  
**MoonMoon:** It's ok, fam.  
**MoonMoon:** He'll learn to love it.  
**MoonMoon:** _Eventually._  
**DuskPrince:** Erm... What exactly are you implying?  
**Fujinkumi:** I'm a bit lost, too...  
**MoonMoon:** That I'll rub off on ya eventually.  
**MoonMoon:** I managed to rub off on an edgy kid, you guys should be easy.  
**Fujinkumi:** Is that an insult, or...?  
**MoonMoon:** Neutral.

**「** _**New Message from DuskPrince!**_

**DuskPrince:** She's half Odin, and half "memer".  
**DuskPrince:** How am I suppose to feel about this?  
**Fujinkumi:** No idea. **」**

  
_**New Message in "Senpai Meet and Greet"!** _

**MalasadaLover:** You talking about Lillie reminded me to ask again.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Oooh, you mean your non-roomie from yesterday's story?  
**MalasadaLover:** Yeah...  
**MoonMoon:** What'd our edgy-flower say today?  
**SenbonSakura:** "Edgy-flower"?  
**MoonMoon:** He's named after a flower or something???  
**MalasadaLover:** I think I've convinced him to let me add him!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Yaaay! C:  
**MalasadaLover:** There's just one thing...  
**Fujinkumi:** What?  
**MoonMoon:** Think I know what ya mean.  
**MalasadaLover:** You'll see what I mean when I add him...

_**MalasadaLover added EwCatsandSkating to the Groupchat.  
** _

**Fujinkumi:** Oh, for the love of...  
**DuskPrince:** ...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** _Omg._  
**EwCatsandSkating:** So she did tell.  
**MoonMoon:** Too good a story not to.  
**MoonMoon:** You should know that, edge-boy.  
**EwCatsandSkating:** I suppose it's fair not to trust you with anything.  
**MalasadaLover:** Anyway!!!  
**MalasadaLover:** Chat, this is Gladion!  
**MalasadaLover:** Gladion, chat!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Hi! I'm Elise! :3  
**EwCatsandSkating:** ...Hi.  
**DuskPrince:** I'm going to guess your name has to do with that "incident" Moon told us about...  
**EwCatsandSkating:** Yeah. In case that asshole tries to talk to me on here.  
**SenbonSakura:** Uhm...  
**EwCatsandSkating:** What?  
**SenbonSakura:** Not to be... Rude or anything, but...  
**EwCatsandSkating:** Just spit it out.  
**SenbonSakura:** Please no... No cursing...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** And no being mean.  
**EwCatsandSkating:** ...Can't promise anything.  
**EwCatsandSkating:** I guess I can try with cursing, but I can apparently be mean by doing anything.  
**MalasadaLover:** A lot of people just misunderstand, that's all!  
**MoonMoon:** Yeah, but he doesn't really try to be nice, either tho.  
**EwCatsandSkating:** Thanks.

 

**「** _**New Message from LolitaMemeQueen!**_

**LolitaMemeQueen:** Hey Leo, gimme chat priv!  
**DuskPrince:** ...Why do you want that? Remember, I know you well, Elise.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** So I can change that new guy's name!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** He's indirectly being mean by having his name that!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** He's also being kinda mean to Sakura...  >:c  
**DuskPrince:** ...Kind of petty...  
**DuskPrince:** Then again, he's more or less being just as petty...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Also, you said this chat was my fault! Wouldn't giving me chat priv make me responsible?  
**DuskPrince:** ...Fine.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Yay! c:  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Thanks again, big brother! **」**

 

_**New Message from "Senpai Meet and Greet"!** _

**MalasadaLover:** So, your name...  
**EwCatsandSkating:** I'm not changing it, Hau.  
**MoonMoon:** Still salty, eh?  
**EwCatsandSkating:** He insulted Silv.  
**EwCatsandSkating:** No mercy.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Silv?  
**BorkBork:** Silvally is the name of my dog.  
**BorkBork:** ...Who did this?  
**MalasadaLover:** Huh?  
**Fujinkumi:** Wtf?  
**EwCatsandSkating:** ...Anyway.  
**DoggoLuv:** Silvally is my dog, and a great dog at that.  
**DoggoLuv:** There will be no  
**EwCatsandSkating:** ...Whoever is doing that, quit it.  
**DuskPrince:** ...Hm.  
**SaltyDoggo:** Are _you_ the one behind this?  
**DuskPrince:** The names are too idiotic for them to be my work.  
**EwCatsandSkating:** _**Stop. It.**_  
**Fujinkumi:** It's not me either.  
**EdgelordSupreme:** ...  
**EdgelordSupreme:** This is you, isn't it Moon?  
**MoonMoon:** I wish.  
**MoonMoon:** _This is hilarious._  
**EdgyWoofs:** ...Why did I let Hau add me here?  
**MalasadaLover:** I'm sorry!  
**MalasadaLover:** Please don't leave...  
**SenbonSakura:** ...This is bit too mean...  
**SenbonSakura:** Elise, please stop...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** How'd you know?! :o  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Then again, you are my bestie. Of course you would!  <3  
**WowSkatingandCats!:** _**You're**_ the one doing this.  
**EwCatsandSkating:** Ffs, _**stop.**_  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Only if you change yours to something not mean!  >:c  
**NyaDesu:** Ok, fine. Just quit it.  
**Rawhide:** There.  
**Rawhide:** Is _this_ fine?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Rawhide?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Weird, but ok.

 

**「 _New Message from MalasadaLover!_**

**MalasadaLover:** I'm really sorry about that, Gladion.  
**MalasadaLover:** I'll make it up to you sometime! Promise!  
**Rawhide:** ...  
**Rawhide:** ...You better.  
**MalasadaLover:** Of course! **」**

  
**「 _New Message from MalasadaLover!_**

**MalasadaLover:** Uh, Elise?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Oh, hi!! :o!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** What's up, Hau? :3  
**MalasadaLover:** I know his name was kinda mean, but...  
**MalasadaLover:** Please don't be too mean to him, ok?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Well, since you're asking...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** I'll try! C:  
**MalsadaLover:** Thank you!  
**MalsadaLover:** He's a good guy.  
**MalsadaLover:** He's just a little troubled's all... **」  
**

  
_**New Message in "Senpai Meet and Greet"!**_

**SenbonSakura:** Can we all just be nice now?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Yeah!  
**Rawhide:** Like I said before, I'll try.  
**SenbonSakura:** Ok. c:  
**SenbonSakura:** Let's start by apologizing, Elise.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** _Wha?!_ :O?!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** _Why me?!_ 'A'?!  
**SenbonSakura:** You took it too far...  
**SenbonSakura:** It was getting to be pretty much bullying by the end...  
**Fujinkumi:** Besides, if I have to apologize to Leo, you have to apologize to the new guy.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Wait, when'd _that_ happen? :o???  
**DuskPrince:** Stop dodging the topic, Elise.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** I'm _not_ dodging, but fine!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** I'm sorry for having too much fun with changing your name.  
**Rawhide:** ...  
**Rawhide:** I guess it's fine.  
**Rawhide:** As long as you never do it again.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** To quote you...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** _"I'll try."_ >:3  
**SenbonSakura:** Elise... :|  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Ok, ok, fiiine!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** I won't do it again.  
**SenbonSakura:** Good! c:  
**Rawhide:** ...  
**Yumetsuki:** don't worry about it. this place might be chaos, but these people seem nice.  
**MalasadaLover:** Oh! Madotsuki, hi!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Wowie, _you're_ here!!! 'o'!!  
**Fujinkumi:** I'm surprised you're talking...  
**Rawhide:** What?  
**Yumetsuki:** they don't force me to talk, which is really nice... some of them may be too hyper or enthusiastic, but they're nice.  
**Yumetsuki:** just give them a chance.  
**Rawhide:** I assume you're talking to me?  
**Yumetsuki:** yes.  
**Rawhide:** ...I guess I'll keep all of that in mind.  
**Yumetsuki** : k, good.  
**Yumetsuki:** i'm gonna sleep now.  
**Yumetsuki:** this bed is nice.  
**Yumetsuki:** bye  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Bye! Nice seeing you! 'w'/)  
**SenbonSakura:** Goodbye! c:  
  


**「** _**New Message from Fujinkumi!**_

**Fujinkumi:** I bribed you to stay awake in classes again, didn't I?  
**Yumetsuki:** yeah  
**Fujinkumi:** If I walk into my room, you're going to be in my bed, aren't you?  
**Yumetsuki:** you bribed me  
**Yumetsuki:** so yes  
**Fujinkumi:** How do you get to my house so quickly, anyway?  
**Yumetsuki:** dunno, just do  
**Yumetsuki:** your bed is nice tho  
**Fujinkumi:** Why do you like my bed so much, anyway? I've been meaning to ask.  
**Yumetsuki:** dunno, it's just really comfy  
**Yumetsuki:** now no more questions  
**Yumetsuki:** let me sleep, pls.  
**Fujinkumi:** Fine, fine.  
**Fujinkumi:** Have a nice nap, then.  
**Yumetsuki:** thanks **」**

_**Yumetsuki has gone offline.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We now have two out of three blonde edgelords mentioned in the tag in the groupchat; and I gave big enough hints between this chapter and the last to make it pretty dang obvious who that third one is...  
> (Also, I finally get to add the joke tag of Madotsuki/Takumi's Bed, hurrah!!!)  
> Ok, now for my questions... I know a lot of people put the ships they're aiming to get in their fics from the begining, but I'm not entirely sure if I should do that with this fic. My reasoning is that some of these ships will take quite some time to develop, one (for a character not even introduced yet) might even take place mostly in the background and/or during an event. The other reason why I'm wondering about this, not that I'm unhappy about the people who have read so far, I thank all of you, but, fics with ship-tags get more traffic...  
> Please tell me what you think! Thank you!


	4. Up All Night To See Lillie Part 1: "We Want to Play A Game..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After missing her home-girl Lillie, Moon's determined to stay up to talk to her; no matter how long that takes! Elise decides to help, and they drag a good chunk of the rest of the group with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be one chapter, but then it became hella long because two losers decided they wanted to bond.  
> The Username Key for this chapter:  
> -LolitaMemeQueen: Elise  
> -DuskPrince: Leo  
> -Fujinkumi: Takumi  
> -MoonMoon: Moon  
> -Rawhide: Gladion  
> -Yumetsuki: Madotsuki

**_26_   _New Messages in "Senpai Meet and Greet"!_**

**MoonMoon:** _[Link to a "Villain Number One" remix]_  
**LolitaMemeQueen** : W-Woah...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** 26 messages in a row...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Moon, are you ok? oAo??  
**MoonMoon:** I've set upon a quest  
**MoonMoon** : I'm staying up to talk to Lillie  
**MoonMoon:** Even if it takes all night, I shall not miss my home-girl again!  
**MoonMoon:** So, I need a random assortment of memes handy to help me and I decided to share.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Oh, ok!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** I'll help you stay up! ^w^b  
**MoonMoon:** Thanks, fam  
**DuskPrince:** For the love of all that is good and holy in this world...  
**DuskPrince:** Go the hell to sleep.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Woah! That's not very nice, Leo!  >:c  
**DuskPrince:** Neither is getting over twenty notifications.  
**DuskPrince:** _**IN A ROW.**_  
**MoonMoon:** Dude, chill.  
**MoonMoon:** Just turn updates off for the night.  
**DuskPrince:** I shouldn't have to.  
**DuskPrince:** _You're insane._  
**MoonMoon:** Thanks, fam.  
**DuskPrince:** ...  
**DuskPrince:** I'm going to _**TRY**_ and get some sleep.  
**DuskPrince:** By the way...  
**DuskPrince:** All of those memes fucking suck.

_**DuskPrince has gone offline.  
  
** _

**LolitaMemeQueen:** _**WOW.**_  
**LolitaMemeQueen** : _**R00D.**_ >:C  
**MoonMoon:** It's ok, fam.  
**MoonMoon:** Some people, _espcially_ edgelords, are touchy about sleep.  
**MoonMoon:** Like the emo-edgelord in this chat.  
**Rawhide:** You _do_ realize I'm online, right?  
**MoonMoon:** Speak of the emo, and he appears.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Heya~!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Wait...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Does that mean you have it set to let you know whenever the word "emo" is mentioned??? :?  
**Rawhide:** I know Moon's nicknames for me.  
**Rawhide:** I have them set.  
**MoonMoon:** Awww, thanks~.  
**Rawhide:** It's not done out of affection.  
**Rawhide:** I wanna make sure you're not playing pranks on me or telling people shit.  
**MoonMoon:** Aww, you know me so well, Glad~.  
**MoonMoon:** We're, like, best friends now~.  
**Rawhide:** One don't call me that, two _as-fucking-if_.  
**MoonMoon:** Elise, look  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** ???  
**MoonMoon:** **_*Nature show narration-voice*_** _This is how the emo-edgelord shows it's affection._  
**MoonMoon:** _How majestic_  
**Rawhide:** ...How the hell does anyone stand you?  
**MoonMoon:** I could ask ya the same.

 **「** _**New Message from Rawhide!**_

 **Rawhide:** ...So you're actually staying up to talk to Lillie?  
**MoonMoon:** Yeah  
**MoonMoon:** Is that a problem, m8?  
**Rawhide:** No, I...  
**Rawhide:** I'm going to regret saying this, but I need a favor.  
**MoonMoon:** _**GASP**_  
**MoonMoon:** The emo-edgelord is asking _**ME**_ for help?  
**Rawhide:** Yeah, yeah, quit it.  
**MoonMoon:** That's not how you treat someone you need something from, m8.  
**Rawhide:** Just hear me out.  
**Rawhide:** Can you just... Not tell Lillie I'm here?  
**MoonMoon:** Why???  
**Rawhide:** ...I just don't want her to feel uncomfortable or anything...  
**Rawhide:** And...  
**MoonMoon:** _Aaaaand?_  
**Rawhide:** ...I kind of want to talk to her, but... Not as me...  
**MoonMoon:** ...That's kinda creepy, dude.  
**Rawhide:** I just want to talk to her without everything freezing up after saying "Hi" for fucking once.  
**Rawhide:** Is that really too much to ask?  
**MoonMoon** : ...  
**MoonMoon:** 'Guess I can do that.  
**Rawhide:** Really?  
**Rawhide:** ...What's the catch?  
**MoonMoon:** This time, none.  
**Rawhide:** ...  
**MoonMoon:** I'm serious.  
**MoonMoon:** I'm not _just_ a meme-monster, geez. I can understand shit.  
**MoonMoon:** I hope you realize your little act's gonna eventually fall through though.  
**Rawhide:** ...You're right, but...  
**Rawhide:** I just want at least one nice conversation.  
**MoonMoon:** Wow.  
**MoonMoon:** There's actually a decent person under all that emo bullshit, isn't there?  
**Rawhide:** I would insult you for that, but I can't right now.  
**MoonMoon:** I'll take that as a "thanks".  
**MoonMoon:** I'll shoot Elise a message telling her, too.  
**MoonMoon:** Btw, you might wanna think up a fake-name and new username now. You know, before she shows up?  
**Rawhide:** I'm already doing that.  
**MoonMoon:** Good. **」  
  
**

_**New Message from "Senpai Meet and Greet"!** _

**MoonMoon:** Oi, sleepy lurker!  
**MoonMoon:** I have a feelin' you're lurking rn.  
**MoonMoon:** There's only three other people rn, why not try joining in on the fun?  
**Yumetsuki:** ...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Wow, how'd ya know she was here, Moon?! :o?!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** She's invisible for me!  
**MoonMoon:** I've had enough experience to sense a lurker around a chat.  
**Yumetsuki:** ...i guess for now.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Woah, really?!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Yay!!! So cool!!!  >W<!!!  
**Fujinkumi:** Why are you people still up?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Takumi, lemme do you a favor!  
**Fujinkumi:** Oh no.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Hey, you'll be happy about this one, I swear!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Scroll back to just after the meme spam!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** You won't regret it this time, promise!  
**Yumetsuki:** i think she's right  
**Yumetsuki:** you might find it funny  
**Fujinkumi:** ...I guess if you're saying that, I'll do it.  
**MoonMoon:** Wow, how come he trusts ya so much, lurker-tan?  
**Yumetsuki:** i dunno  
**Yumetsuki:** we're just friends somehow?  
**Yumetsuki:** also, his bed is nice...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** _**WAIT, WHAT?!**_  
**Fujinkumi:** WOW, FUCKING WOW.  
**Fujinkumi:** I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE IT.  
**Fujinkumi:** THAT'S HILARIOUS, HAHA  
**Fujinkumi:** FUCK YOU, LEO!  
**MoonMoon:** Repeat after me;  
**MoonMoon:** "Get fukin rekt, Leo"  
**Fujinkumi:** GET FUKIN REKT, LEO!!!  
**MoonMoon:** He's turning, Elise. _He's coming to our side._ >:)  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** That's awesome, but  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** _**ARE WE JUST GONNA IGNORE WHAT MADOTSUKI SAID???**_  
**Fujinkumi:** Oh, that.  
**Fujinkumi:** I invited her over to study once.  
**Fujinkumi:** Within five minutes, she was asleep on my bed.  
**Yumetsuki:** it's a nice bed  
**Fujinkumi:** She still hasn't told me why she likes it so much...  
**Yumetsuki:** dunno  
**Yumetsuki:** just do  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Hm... e-e  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** That's really it???  
**Fujinkumi:** Yeah.  
**Fujinkumi:** She literally has a key to my house and everything.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Really?! oAo?!  
**Yumetsuki:** yeah  
**Yumetsuki:** he's bribed me to stay awake in classes by saying i can nap on his bed  
**Yumetsuki:** i have a key bc he does that so much  
**Yumetsuki:** i think his older siblings know me bc of that too  
**Fujinkumi:** They probably do...  
**Fujinkumi:** I remember some awkward questions from Ryoma about a girl coming to sleep in my bed a couple times...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** ... _WAIT_.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** _**COULD IT BE?!**_  
**Yumetsuki:** ???  
**Fujinkumi:** What now?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** _**ARE YOU THE SLEEPING GIRL ME AND SAKURA SEE SOMETIMES?!**_  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** _**IS IT YOU?!**_  
**Fujinkumi:** What?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Sometimes when I'm over to hang with Sakura, we'll see a girl come in to sleep!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Is it you?!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Are you the sleeping girl, Madotsuki?!  
**Yumetsuki:** dunno  
**Yumetsuki:** probably  
**Yumetsuki:** unless takumi invites other girls to use his bed...  
**Fujinkumi:** I don't.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** !!!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** I can't wait to tell Sakura about this!!!  
**DuskPrince:** I can't sleep.  
**DuskPrince:** I hate you all.  
**Fujinkumi:** Hello, sleeping beauty.  
**DuskPrince:** Shut up, Takumi.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Isn't that name better for Madotsuki?  
**Yumetsuki:** the beauty part doesn't work, tho  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Nooo, it does!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Anyone can be super pretty if they want!!!  
**MoonMoon:** Yeah, fam.  
**MoonMoon:** It's what's inside that counts.  
**MoonMoon:** Tho looking hella cute on the outside has it's own benefits...  
**Fujinkumi:** Doesn't saying that kind of defeat the point of what you and Elise just said?  
**MoonMoon:** Nah.  
**MoonMoon:** Two different things.  
**DuskPrince:** Normally I would argue, but I don't care.  
**Fujinkumi:** Wow, you're ruder than usual tonight.  
**DuskPrince:** Takumi, for the love for all that is good in this world...  
**DuskPrince:** _Shut the hell up_.  
**Fujinkumi:** ...And if I don't?  
**DuskPrince:** You will have hell to pay next time I see you on campus.  
**DuskPrince:** Unless I decide to storm your house tonight.  
**Fujinkumi:** ...  
**Fujinkumi:** You sound more serious than usual about doing that...  
**DuskPrince:** I sound more serious because I am, indeed, serious about doing one, or both, of those actions.  
**Fujinkumi:** Yikes. I'll chill, ok?  
**DuskPrince:** Good.  
**Yumetsuki:** i think leo needs to chill out too...  
**DuskPrince:** ...  
**Yumetsuki:** i understand how missing sleep sucks  
**Yumetsuki:** i have to give up sleep to do classes  
**Yumetsuki:** but i'm not ready to scream at everyone bc of it  
**DuskPrince:** ...  
**DuskPrince:** The fact that you're the one saying this makes me feel...  
**DuskPrince:** Guilty, perhaps?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** **_WOW_.**  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** **_YOU JUST CALLED OUT MY BROTHER AND MADE HIM FEEL GUILTY?!_** :O?!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** _**MADOTSUKI, YOU'RE AMAZING**_!!!  
**DuskPrince:** And every ounce of guilt I felt is now gone.  
**DuskPrince:** However, I shall keep her words in mind, and try to... "Chill".

_**MoonMoon added DogDaysPast to "Senpai Meet and Greet"!** _

**Fujinkumi:** Who's that?  
**MoonMoon:** Don't worry about it.  
**MoonMoon:** Anyway...  
**MoonMoon:** Elise  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** _[jigsaw.jpg]_  
**MoonMoon:** We want to play a game...  
**DuskPrince:** ...  
**Rawhide:** I can already tell this is going to be so much "fun".  
**Fujinkumi:** _**COULD YOU NOT?!**_  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Wait  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Were you just spooked by a picture of jigsaw?  
**Fujinkumi:** No!!!!  
**DuskPrince:** I believe that's a yes, sister.  
**Fujinkumi:** Leo, shut the hell up.  
**DuskPrince:** Make me.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** _Ooooh~_ ewe  
**MoonMoon:** lol  
**MoonMoon:** Anyway, me and Elise decided to set up a little game  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Mhm~.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** It's gonna be super fun~!  
**DuskPrince:** ...I should have known you two were plotting something in the few moments you were not speaking here...  
**MoonMoon:** We're gonna play a game called "Innocent or Guilty".  
**Fujinkumi:** The heck is that?  
**Rawhide:** Do we have to?  
**MoonMoon:** Yeah.

 **「** _**New Message from MoonMoon!**_

 **MoonMoon:** Especially since I'm doing you a favor, m8.  
**Rawhide:** I know.  
**Rawhide:** I have to at least pretend like I'm not being nicer than usual to you, though.  
**Rawhide:** Or else they'll know something's up.  
**MoonMoon:** Fair enough. **」  
  
**

_**New Message in "Senpai Meet and Greet"!** _

**DuskPrince:** So what exactly are the rules to this game of yours, then?  
**DuskPrince:** If we are going to be forced to play it.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** It's easy!  >we  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Me or Moon are gonna say a phrase, and everyone in chat has to reply if they're innocent or guilty to doing it!  
**DuskPrince:** So, if you said _"Was scared by that picture of Jigsaw"_ , Takumi would have to say "Guilty"?  
**Fujinkumi:** ...  
**MoonMoon:** Eeyup.  
**Fujinkumi:** Leo, I fucking hate you.  
**DuskPrince:** You usually do anyway.  
**Fujinkumi:** ...  
**Fujinkumi:** Let's just start this stupid game...  
**MoonMoon:** Glad you're so eager~  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Ok! First one isssss...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** "Has drunk alcohol before"!  
**MoonMoon:** Guilty.  
**Fujinkumi:** Geez...  
**DuskPrince:** I am technically guilty, since I've had wine at some, as Elise puts it, "super-duper fancy" parties.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Oh yeah, those!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Guess I'm guilty too, then!  
**DuskPrince:** ...Big sister gave you some in secret, didn't she?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Yep!  
**Yumetsuki:** innocent  
**Fujinkumi:** Holy shit, really?  
**Fujinkumi:** Of all the people, never would've thought Mister Studious, "I don't need to make friends", would be an underage drinker.  
**DuskPrince:** I am not, however, you have yet to say what side you are on in this question.  
**DuskPrince:** Is there a reason?  
**Fujinkumi:** ...Smug asshole.  
**DuskPrince:** Well?  
**Fujinkumi:** Ugh, fine.  
**Fujinkumi:** I've had like, a sip of sake _once_...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Omg  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** That's kinda adorable???  
**MoonMoon:** cinnamon roll  
**Fujinkumi:** _**SHUT UP.......  
**_**LolitaMemeQueen:** too pure for this world  
**MoonMoon:** Also, I'm gonna guess Glad is guilty.  
**Rawhide:** ...  
**Rawhide:** Yeah, so what?  
**MoonMoon:** Woah, look everyone  
**MoonMoon:** We've got a badass over here  
**Rawhide:** ...  
**MoonMoon:** Anyway, next one  
**MoonMoon:** "Has watched/read hentai before".  
**MoonMoon:** _I already know Glad is guilty~_  
**Rawhide:** That's because you were the one who _forced_ me to watch that trash.  
**MoonMoon:** It's a right of passage  
**Rawhide:** It was _disgusting_.  
**MoonMoon:** It's a meme legend.  
**Rawhide:** Just say you're guilty and stop talking about it...  
**MoonMoon:** lol, guilty.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Omg, was it the one I think it was?  
**MoonMoon:** _koi ga umareru~_  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** _**OMG, IT IS**_  
**DuskPrince:** ...What is "hentai"?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** ...omg.  
**MoonMoon:** Holy shit.  
**DuskPrince:** ...  
**DuskPrince:** Perhaps I should look it up...  
**Fujinkumi:** _**DON'T.**_  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** _Oooooh~?_  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Does that mean you're guilty too, Takumi~?  
**Fujinkumi:** _**YOU'RE NOT ONE TO TALK**_  
**Fujinkumi:** _**YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PRANKED ME WITH IT!**_  
**MoonMoon:** Omfg  
**MoonMoon:** You did that prank too?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Yeah~! Same exact one~  
**MoonMoon:** I'm gonna need to high-five you when we finally meet irl.  
**DuskPrince:** My roommate just asked if I was ok because of how loud I choked on my drink.  
**DuskPrince:** He wasn't even in the same room.  
**DuskPrince:** Elise, why?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Teehee~  
**Fujinkumi:** I tried to warn you.  
**Fujinkumi:** I tried.  
**DuskPrince:** ...

 **「** _**New Message from DuskPrince.**_

 **DuskPrince:** I suppose I should thank you for your attempt...  
**Fujinkumi:** And you don't want to say it in chat?  
**DuskPrince:** Correct.  
**Fujinkumi:** Just consider us even.  
**DuskPrince:** Even? For what?  
**Fujinkumi:** For that time you tried to warn me about scrolling up chat.  
**Fujinkumi:** We're even, and you can't bring that up again to jab at me.  
**DuskPrince:** Alright, that's fair.  
**DuskPrince:** Even, then. **」**

_**New Message from "Senpai Meet and Greet"!** _

**Yumetsuki:** innocent.  
**MoonMoon:** Wow  
**MoonMoon:** Only innocent here.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Oh! Speaking of roomies!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** "Doesn't get along with their roomie"!  
**Fujinkumi:** Does my family count as roommates?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** I guess they'll have to for both of us. _:shrug:_  
**Fujinkumi:** Guilty depending on the day.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Most of my family's great!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** And Leo doesn't live at home anymore, so innocent for me!  
**DuskPrince:** ...Are you trying to say something, Elise?  
**Yumetsuki:** ...do i have a roommate?  
**Fujinkumi:** ...  
**Fujinkumi:** Madotsuki, you live in the dorms. There's a 99% chance you have one.  
**Yumetsuki:** oh  
**Yumetsuki:** i didn't remember having one  
**Fujinkumi:** Madotsuki... You should _at least_ meet them...  
**Yumetsuki:** i guess  
**DuskPrince:** I don't know what to say for my roommate...  
**DuskPrince:** From what little I know of him, he seems like a pleasant fellow...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** _Buuuut?_  
**DuskPrince:** His younger brother is a _menace_.  
**DuskPrince:** What makes that worse is that, his brother isn't just there every so often.  
**DuskPrince:** He's over _all the damn time_.  
**DuskPrince:** He's loud, he yells every other sentence, temper-tantrums regularly, and constantly complains about everything.  
**MoonMoon:** rip  
**Fujinkumi:** Yikes...  
**DuskPrince:** It's not like his brother is an age where that is semi-acceptable or typical, either.  
**DuskPrince:** For goodness sake, if I'm recalling correctly, he's about _Elise's age_.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Really???  
**DuskPrince:** Unfortunately.  
**DuskPrince:** In short, I cannot say whether I am innocent or guilty because of him...  
**MoonMoon:** Eh, that's fair I guess.  
**Rawhide:** I think I'm "innocent" here.  
**Rawhide:** My roommate's not that bad.  
**MoonMoon:** _Ooooh?_  
**MoonMoon:** An insight into the emo-edgelord's natural habitat?  
**Rawhide:** If you really must know, he's fine. Doesn't seem _too_ weird, except for how quiet he is and how much the guy reads.  
**DuskPrince:** Is reading a problem?  
**Rawhide:** No, but...  
**Rawhide:** I literally saw him reading the beginning of a _textbook_ in the morning, and pretty much reading the index by the end of the day.  
**Fujinkumi:** Wtf?  
**MoonMoon:** _Holy shit._  
**Fujinkumi:** _How?_  
**Rawhide:** I have no idea. He just really likes reading for some reason...  
**Fujinkumi:** A _textbook_ , though...  
**Rawhide:** I know. Anyway...  
**Rawhide:** _Your_ roommate, Moon?  
**MoonMoon:** Hey, I'm actually innocent this time.  
**MoonMoon:** My roomie's actually a nice girl.  
**MoonMoon:** _She ain't the sharpest tool in the shed_ , but sweet.  
**Fujinkumi:** ...Did you just  
**DuskPrince:** ...

 **「** _**New Message from DuskPrince!**_

 **DuskPrince:** I feel like I need a damn drink now...  
**Fujinkumi:** Same...  
**DuskPrince:** You have friends apparently, are there any of those ridiculous parties happening?  
**DuskPrince:** Preferably, _right now_?  
**Fujinkumi:** I don't live on campus, so I don't really ask. Sorry.  
**DuskPrince:** ...  
**DuskPrince:** Want to go find one?  
**Fujinkumi:** Leo, holy shit it's the middle of the night.  
**Fujinkumi:** Chill man.  
**DuskPrince:** Weren't you the one who told me that it was "kinda pathetic" I considered you my "only friend"?  
**Fujinkumi:** ...  
**Fujinkumi:** Are you already drunk or something?  
**DuskPrince:** No, however, I am sleep-deprived because of Elise and her... "Meme-friend".  
**Fujinkumi:** Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that.  
**DuskPrince:** How did you forget? Were you not just laughing about it?  
**Fujinkumi:** The annoying questions made me forget.  
**DuskPrince:** Ah.  
**DuskPrince:** ...Why are you up, anyway? Don't athletes need rest?  
**Fujinkumi:** Just can't sleep.  
**DuskPrince:** That's it?  
**Fujinkumi:** Yeah.  
**Fujinkumi:** Why?  
**DuskPrince:** Even though this is a text-only conversation, you're being a _terrible_ liar right now.  
**Fujinkumi:** ...Ok, fine.  
**Fujinkumi:** There's another reason, but I really don't want to talk about it.  
**DuskPrince:** ...  
**Fujinkumi:** Oh, what now?!  
**DuskPrince:** Takumi, are you alright?  
**Fujinkumi:** I'm fine!  
**Fujinkumi:** What's with the "are you ok?" out of nowhere?!  
**DuskPrince:** You're up in the middle of the night for a reason you don't want to talk about.  
**DuskPrince:** Isn't that enough for someone that considers themselves a friend to be a bit concerned by?  
**Fujinkumi:** I...  
**Fujinkumi:** I'm kind of flattered...  
**Fujinkumi:** But, really, you don't need to be worried. I'm at home, everything's fine.  
**DuskPrince:** ...  
**DuskPrince:** If you say so.  
**DuskPrince:** However, if something is truly the matter, you may speak with me about it.  
**Fujinkumi:** ...ok. **」  
  
**

_**New Message in "Senpai Meet and Greet"!** _

**MoonMoon:** Also, she could prob kick half this chat's ass if she wanted.  
**LolitaMemeQueen** : Wow! Is she super strong or something???  
**MoonMoon:** She knows some sort of martial arts or something?  
**MoonMoon:** tl;dr, She accidentally broke half the fridge-handle off trying to kick the fridge closed.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** _WOW_.  
**Rawhide:** The fuck?!  
**MoonMoon:** Yeah, she's p awesome.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** ...Hey, not to take away from your roomie's coolness, but...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Where'd Takumi and my brother go??? :?  
**MoonMoon:** Oh  
**MoonMoon:** They've been quiet for a while...  
**Rawhide:** You're both gonna try to snoop, aren't you?  
**MoonMoon:** Oh Gladdybag, you know me _sooo_ well~  
**Rawhide:** Don't call me that.  
**MoonMoon:** Whatever you say, emo-edgelord~  
**Rawhide:** ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Show's not over yet, folks! Next time, in "Up All Night To See Lillie Part 2": a game prompt causes a bit of drama and elusive home-girl Lillie appears in the chat!  
> (Also, can you guess some of the roommate cameos?)


	5. Up All Night To See Lillie Part 2: Of Drama and Lillies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our game of "Innocent or Guilty" continues. A certain question causes some drama; and Lillie finally arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the handy-dandy Username Key:  
> -LolitaMemeQueen: Elise  
> -DuskPrince: Leo  
> -Fujinkumi: Takumi  
> -MoonMoon: Moon  
> -Rawhide: Gladion  
> -Yumetsuki: Madotsuki  
> -Lillie_Aether: Lillie  
> -DogDaysPast: Take a guess.

**「** _**New Message from LolitaMemeQueen!** _

**LolitaMemeQueen:** What are you and Takumi doing, big brother? 'w'?  
**DuskPrince:** Where did you get the assumption I'm talking to him?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Because you both got super quiet in the chat at pretty much the same time.  
**DuskPrince:** ...  
**DuskPrince:** Yes, I am talking with him.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** I knew it!!!!  
**DuskPrince:** I'm complaining to him about you and your "Meme-friend"'s horrid sense of humor.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** WOW, RUDE!  >:C  
**DuskPrince:** You're the one who asked. **」  
  
  
** _**New Message in "Senpai Meet and Greet"!  
  
** _ **MoonMoon:** We ready for out next prompt?  
**Fujinkumi:** As ready as any of us will ever be, I guess...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Pick your worst one Moon!  
**Fujinkumi:** What?!  
**Rawhide:** Ugh...  
**DuskPrince:** ...I apologize to both of you.  
**Fujinkumi:** How did I know this had something to do with you?!  
**DuskPrince:** Yes, yes. You can bitch about me this once. I accept the full brunt of the blame this time.  
**MoonMoon:** _Oho~_  
**MoonMoon:** In that case...  
**MoonMoon:** "Isn't a virgin"~  
**DuskPrince:** ...  
**Rawhide:** ...  
**Fujinkumi:** EXCUSE ME?!  
**MoonMoon:** You heard me bow-boy~  
**MoonMoon:** Innocent or guilty, m80's~?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Wow, you really pulled out the big guns this time, Moon!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Also, innocent! :3  
**DuskPrince:** Thank god...  
**MoonMoon:** Heheh~  
**MoonMoon:** I'm also a pure maiden~.  
**DuskPrince:** I do not believe "pure" is the correct word...  
**Fujinkumi:** _**DEFINITELY NOT!!!!**_  
**MoonMoon:** Sure  
**MoonMoon:** Just say what ya are already  
**DuskPrince:** Innocent, of course.  
**Fujinkumi:** _**LEO, HOW CAN YOU JUST ANSWER LIKE THAT?!**_  
**DuskPrince:** They would probably just keep harassing me until they got an answer.  
**DuskPrince:** Therefore, it's just easier to give them an answer, no matter how embarrassing.  
**Fujinkumi:** ...  
**MoonMoon:** Welllll~?  
**Fujinkumi:** **< This comment has been deleted.>**  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Omg  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Did you just say "innocent" and then delete it?!  
**MoonMoon:** It appears he did~  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** _**OMG, THAT'S ADORABLE**_  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Sweet, shy, innocent Takumi-chan~!  <3  
**Fujinkumi:** _**NO, SHUT UP!!!!!**_  
**Fujinkumi:** _**DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!**_  
**MoonMoon:** Pure as the first snow fall~  
**Fujinkumi:** _**WHY DO I EVEN NEED TO ANSWER THIS QUESTION?! UGH!!!!!  
  
  
**_ **「 _New Message from Fujinkumi!_**

**Fujinkumi:** You still wanna fucking track down a party?  
**DuskPrince:** You're that embarrassed?  
**Fujinkumi:** _**FUCK YES**_  
**DuskPrince:** But I thought you said it was too late to go out looking?  
**Fujinkumi:** I  
**Fujinkumi:** _**UGH, I THOUGHT YOU WERE ACTUALLY BEING NICE AND COOL FOR ONCE**_  
**Fujinkumi:** _**BUT I WAS WRONG**_  
**DuskPrince:** "Nice and cool"?  
**Fujinkumi:** I...  
**Fujinkumi:** _**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_  
**DuskPrince:** Calm down, it's alright.  
**DuskPrince:** I'm not making fun of you for saying that. There's no need to be embarrassed.  
**DuskPrince:** Just calm down.  
**Fujinkumi:** ...Fine.  
**DuskPrince:** Don't let them get to you, they're just being annoying.  
**DuskPrince:** Which is par for the course for Elise, and seemingly the same for Moon.  
**Fujinkumi:** Yeah, I guess you're right.  
**Fujinkumi:** **< This comment has been deleted.>**  
**DuskPrince:** "You usually are"?  
**Fujinkumi:** Shut up... **」  
  
  
** _**New Message in "Senpai Meet and Greet"!  
  
** _ **MoonMoon:** Hey, we still have 2 who haven't answered.  
**MoonMoon:** You guys better talk~  
**Rawhide:** ...  
**Yumetsuki:** ...  
**MoonMoon:** _Weeeeeelllll~?_  
**Yumetsuki:** ...i don't want to answer this...  
**Rawhide:** Same.  
**MoonMoon:** Aw, come on~  
**MoonMoon:** You can trust us w/ your little secrets~  
**MoonMoon:** We're all friends here~  
**Rawhide:** I know not to trust you with _anything_...  
**Yumetsuki:** ...  
**Fujinkumi:** Madotsuki, you don't have to answer...  
**Yumetsuki:** ...k  
**Yumetsuki:** ...thanks Takumi  
**Fujinkumi:** No problem.  
**MoonMoon:** Boooo  
**Fujinkumi:** _Don't._  
**MoonMoon:** Ok, ok  
**MoonMoon:** I sense a protective-streak, so I'ma let that one go.  
**MoonMoon:** _That just leaves one...~_  
**Rawhide:** I'm not answering either.  
**MoonMoon:** You gotta  
**Rawhide:** No  
**MoonMoon:** But you gotta  
**Rawhide:** Why?!  
**MoonMoon:** Rules, man.  
**Rawhide:** I'm _**not**_ answering!  
**MoonMoon:** Really now?  
**Rawhide:** Really.  
**Rawhide:** I'm _**not**_ answering this damn question!  
**DuskPrince:** Moon, pressing him does not seem to be helping.  
**MoonMoon:** It means he has something to hide, tho  
**MoonMoon:** I wanna knooow~  
**Rawhide:** I have _**nothing**_ to fucking hide!  
**Rawhide:** I'm _**NOT**_ answering this fucking question!  
**Rawhide:** That's fucking final!  
  
_**Rawhide has left "Senpai Meet and Greet"!  
**__**  
** _ **Fujinkumi:** ...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Y-Yikes...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** That got... Bad...  
**MoonMoon:** ...I fucked up.  
**MoonMoon:** I know that already.  
**MoonMoon:** Too used to teasing him, I guess.  
**Yumetsuki:** you should apologize...  
**MoonMoon:** I'm already on it.  
  
  
**「** _**New Message from MoonMoon!** _

**MoonMoon:** Hey.  
**Rawhide:** Fuck off before I block you.  
**MoonMoon:** Woah, calm down, I'm not here to push you.  
**MoonMoon:** I wanna say sorry.  
**Rawhide:** That's new.  
**MoonMoon:** Seriously.  
**MoonMoon:** It's pretty obvious I hit a nerve with a lead pipe.  
**MoonMoon:** I'm sorry.  
**Rawhide:** ...  
**MoonMoon:** ...Are you ok, though?  
**Rawhide:** Excuse me?  
**MoonMoon:** You got pretty upset...  
**MoonMoon:** Did something happen?  
**Rawhide:** Nothing happened.  
**MoonMoon:** ...  
**Rawhide:** Moon, just drop it for fuck's sake.  
**MoonMoon:** Fine.  
**MoonMoon:** Can I add you back to the chat now?  
**Rawhide:** ...I guess. **」  
  
  
** **「** _**New Message from Yumetsuki!** _

**Y** **umetsuki:** can there please be no more s-questions?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Oh, hi Madotsuki!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** I was starting to think that, too...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** It got bad quick...  
**Yumetsuki:** it's not a nice topic...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Huh? What do you mean? : <?  
**Yumetsuki:** ...i don't wanna talk about it...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pressure you to talk about why or anything!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Because of what happened, and because it seems to make you super uncomfy, no more of those questions!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** I'll tell Moon, too!  
**Yumetsuki:** thank you **」  
  
  
** _**MoonMoon added Rawhide to "Senpai Meet and Greet"!**_   
_**  
** _ **LolitaMemeQueen:** No more s-questions from here on out, ok?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** I'm super sorry that it got some people super uncomfy, I didn't wanna make anyone get upset.  
**Rawhide:** It's fine...  
**Rawhide:** It wasn't really your fault...  
**MoonMoon:** Yeah, yeah. I know I was kinda a dick.  
**MoonMoon:** Sorry, folks.  
**Yumetsuki:** it's ok  
**Rawhide:** Whatever, Moon.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Anyyyyway! Let's do another one!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** "Has skipped class"!  
**MoonMoon:** _Hoooo boy..._  
**Rawhide:** ...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** What...?  
**MoonMoon:** Trip-wire #2, **_triggered_**.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** R-Really?!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** I'm really sorry!  
**Rawhide:** It's... It's ok...  
**MoonMoon:** Usually I wouldn't do this, but...  
**MoonMoon:** Glad, for this question, you get a pass.  
**Rawhide:** ...Thanks.  
**MoonMoon:** I owe ya for being a dick.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Guilty.  
**DuskPrince:** You _what?_  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Oh, don't give me another speech!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** I already know it!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** "You won't do good in college because _blah, blah, blah..._ "  
**DuskPrince:** ...Actually, now that you've said that...  
**DuskPrince:** I'll skip scolding you this once, for I too am guilty.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Wait, _really?!_  
**Fujinkumi:** You are?!  
**DuskPrince:** Once or twice, I have skipped a class in favor of studying another subject.  
**Fujinkumi:** ...Well, I suppose that's not too bad, then.  
**DuskPrince:** Or, occasionally, when the teachers back in High School were being absolute dunces on the unit they were teaching; and I could teach myself better than them.  
**Fujinkumi:** ...I take it back.  
**MoonMoon:** Guiltyyy.  
**DuskPrince:** Figures.  
**MoonMoon:** Eyy, erryone skips class everyone once in a while.  
**MoonMoon:** You admitted to it too.  
**DuskPrince:** ...I suppose I have no right to talk.  
**Yumetsuki:** guilty...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Woah, really?!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** I didn't think you'd be the type, Mado-chan!  
**Fujinkumi:** _"Mado-chan"_...?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** What? Her name is long and it's cute!  
**Yumetsuki:** something happened and i stopped going...  
**Rawhide:** ...  
**Fujinkumi:** I know one of you are gonna try to pry.  
**Fujinkumi:** _So let's not._  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** You're probably right...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Anyway! What about you, Takumi~?  
**Fujinkumi:** ...  
**Fujinkumi:** Uh... I missed some classes, but I was excused most of the time...  
**DuskPrince:** Excused?  
**Fujinkumi:** Yeah. Club stuff, occasional meetings with guidance counselors for class changes.  
**MoonMoon:** ...Ok, sure.  
**Fujinkumi:** What do you mean _"ok, sure"?_  
**MoonMoon:** Nothing  
**MoonMoon:** I just know I've been enough of a dick tonight.  
**Fujinkumi:** ...Riiight...  
  
  
**「** _**New Message from DuskPrince!** _

**DuskPrince:** Takumi.  
**Fujinkumi:** I know you're gonna ask, so please don't  
**DuskPrince:** ...  
**DuskPrince:** I think everyone in the chat knows how clear of a lie that was...  
**Fujinkumi:** Ugh, _so what?_  
**Fujinkumi:** It's my business! Not everyone needs to know!  
**DuskPrince:** ...Fine.  
**DuskPrince:** I won't pry any further for now.  
**Fujinkumi:** _"For now"?_  
**DuskPrince:** ...I do hope, at some point, you may be willing to tell me.  
**Fujinkumi:** Wh... I...?  
**Fujinkumi:** Seriously, what's with you being all caring tonight?  
**DuskPrince:** Perhaps my lack of sleep is effecting me...  
**Fujinkumi:** ...Fine, let's go with that, then. **」  
  
  
** **「** _**New Message from Rawhide!** _

**Rawhide:** Uh... Hi.  
**Yumetsuki:** ?  
**Rawhide:** I'm guessing something bad happened?  
**Yumetsuki:** ...i don't want to talk about it  
**Rawhide:** I get it.  
**Rawhide:** Why do you think Moon gave me a pass?  
**Yumetsuki:** ah...  
**Rawhide:** Just... I dunno.  
**Rawhide:** For some reason, I just wanted to say I get it, too? Sort of?  
**Rawhide:** I mean, I don't know what happened to you, and I won't force you to talk.  
**Rawhide:** But I get the general feeling.  
**Yumetsuki:** alright  
**Yumetsuki:** thanks  
**Rawhide:** Sure. **」  
  
  
** _**New Message in "Senpai Meet and Greet"!** _

**MoonMoon:** We've done alcohol, so let's do something close, eh?  
**MoonMoon:** "Has had drugs"?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Innocent!  
**DuskPrince:** ...Niles tried to convince me to try some once. It was annoying.  
**DuskPrince:** In other words, innocent.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Oooh, really?!  
**DuskPrince:** Yes, really.  
**Fujinkumi:** Ugh, was he that pervert you used to hang around all the time in high school?  
**DuskPrince:** Most likely.  
**Fujinkumi:** He was creepy as hell.  
**Fujinkumi:** He tried to tease me once with fake flirting... _So gross_...  
**DuskPrince:** ...  
**DuskPrince:** Pardon me for a few moments.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Huh???  
**MoonMoon:** Ooooh, is he gonna go lecture-mode on his friend?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** _Omg_  
**Fujinkumi:** _**What?!**_  
**Fujinkumi:** Leo, you don't have to!  
**Fujinkumi:** ... _Leo?_  
**MoonMoon:** Too late.  
**Fujinkumi:** Ugh... That's so embarrassing...!  
**MoonMoon:** Why not distract yourself by telling us _innocent or guilty~?_  
**Yumetsuki:** does prescription count?  
**Fujinkumi:** ...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Uhm... I'm thinking no?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Moon?  
**MoonMoon:** Unless ya buy 'em off the street, no.  
**Yumetsuki:** then innocent  
**Fujinkumi:** Innocent here.  
**MoonMoon:** I haven't done any yet...  
**MoonMoon:** But I wanna try weed at least once.  
**Fujinkumi:** That's not a good idea...  
**MoonMoon:** Isn't it part of the college experience?  
**MoonMoon:** Experimenting with everything?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Is it???  
**Fujinkumi:** Don't put bad ideas in the kid's head...  
**Fujinkumi:** Or my sister's by extension.  
**MoonMoon:** Fine, fine.  
**MoonMoon:** Hey Gladdy, you've been awful quiet~.  
**Rawhide:** ...Weren't you just saying you know you've been enough of a dick tonight?  
**MoonMoon:** Another touchy subject, huh?  
**Rawhide:** Not answering that.  
**MoonMoon:** I'm guessing that's a "guilty", then.  
**Rawhide:** Moon.  
**MoonMoon:** Ok, fine.  
**MoonMoon:** I'll let it pass.  
**MoonMoon:** _Again._  
**Rawhide:** ...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Ok! Uh...  
**DuskPrince:** I am back.  
**Fujinkumi:** Leo, what did you do?  
**DuskPrince:** Nothing.  
**Fujinkumi:** ...  
**DuskPrince:** Also, Moon. Do not encourage my sister to do drugs.  
**MoonMoon:** I already said ok when your best-bro ordered that, m8.  
**DuskPrince:** ... _"Best-bro"?_  
**MoonMoon:** Takumi, obviously.  
  
  
**「 _New Message from DuskPrince!_**

**DuskPrince:** Expect a message or piece of mail in the next few days.  
**Fujinkumi:** Leo, what did you do?  
**DuskPrince:** I told him to apologize.  
**Fujinkumi:** You really didn't have to...  
**DuskPrince:** Of course I did. It was not right to tease you, nor make you uncomfortable.  
**Fujinkumi:** But... Isn't that just normal for him?  
**DuskPrince:** Around Odin and I, perhaps.  
**DuskPrince:** However, you should not be subjected to it. **」  
**  
  
_**New Message in "Senpai Meet and Greet"!** _

**Fujinkumi:** ...I'm going to die of embarrassment tonight...  
**Fujinkumi:** I really am...  
**MoonMoon:** rip  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** rip  
**Yumetsuki:** it'll be ok takumi  
**Fujinkumi:** Thanks, Madotsuki...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Oooh! Speaking of embarrassment!  
**Fujinkumi:** _**No.**_  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** "Has a crush rn"!  
**Fujinkumi:** ...  
**DuskPrince:** ...  
**MoonMoon:** Pffft  
  
  
**「** _**New Message from Fujinkumi!** _

**Fujinkumi:** kill me  
**DuskPrince:** I asked first.  
**Fujinkumi:** kill me before i die of embarrassment  
**DuskPrince:** Takumi, no.  
**Fujinkumi:** please?  
**DuskPrince:** no  
**Fujinkumi:** leo, why?  
**DuskPrince:** The reason is because you are someone I care about.  
**Fujinkumi:** Weren't you the one who asked first?  
**DuskPrince:** Different circumstances.  
**Fujinkumi:** I repeat what I said earlier.  
**Fujinkumi:** You're being the opposite of "nice".  
**DuskPrince:** Takumi, I'm being plenty nice... **」  
  
  
** _**New Message in "Senpai Meet and Greet"!** _

**Yumetsuki:** can you have a crush on a bed?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Uhm...  
**DuskPrince:** ...  
**Rawhide:** ...  
**Fujinkumi:** ...Madotsuki, do you really like my bed _that much?_  
**Yumetsuki:** yes  
**Fujinkumi:** I...  
**MoonMoon:** Well, you're the only one answering, so  
**MoonMoon:** Sure, you can have a crush on a bed.  
**Yumetsuki:** guilty.  
**Rawhide:** ...This took an extremely weird turn...  
**MoonMoon:** Wanna make it less weird, then?  
**Rawhide:** ...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** I'm innocent right now!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Or at least, I'm pretty sure I am. :3  
**DuskPrince:** Good.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Hey!!!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** What do you mean _"good"?!_  
**MoonMoon:** lol  
**DuskPrince:** To answer the question... I am currently unsure if I am innocent or guilty.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** _**WHAT?!**_  
**LolitaMemeQueen: _YOU HAVE A CRUSH?!_**  
**DuskPrince:** I said that I am not yet sure...  
**DuskPrince:** I need to see how these feelings work out a bit longer...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** I can't believe it!!!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** You might actually like somebody!!! :O!!  
**DuskPrince:** Let's move on...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** How about Takumi! :3?  
**Fujinkumi:** _What?!_ _**Me?!**_  
**Fujinkumi:** Why _**me?!**_  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Just 'cause.  >:3  
**Fujinkumi:** I  
**Fujinkumi:** Are you _really trying_ to kill me via embarrassment tonight?!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Just curious~. :3  
**Fujinkumi:** I'm innocent!  
**Fujinkumi:** Totally innocent!!  
**MoonMoon:** _The boy doth protest too much, methinks...~_  
**Fujinkumi:** ...shut up...!  
  
_**Rawhide has gone offline.** _

**MoonMoon:** Woah, what???  
**MoonMoon:** Eh, I guess he had enough of us.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** I hope he's ok...  
**MoonMoon:** I might as well answer wLILLIE  
**MoonMoon:** _**THE HOME-GIRL IS ON!!!!!!**_  
**MoonMoon:** _**LILLIE!!!!**_  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** _**OMG!!!**_ :o!!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** She's finally on?!  
**MoonMoon:** @Lillie_Aether !!!!!  
**Lillie_Aether:** Oh, Moon!  
**Lillie_Aether:** Hello!  
**MoonMoon:** Lillie!!!!  
**MoonMoon:** If I could, I'd hug you so much rn.  
**Lillie_Aether:** Awww, that's so sweet of you!  
**MoonMoon:** I've missed you so much.  
**MoonMoon:** My best home-girl~!!!  
**Lillie_Aether:** I'm so sorry I haven't been able to talk much!  
**Lillie_Aether:** I've had to do quite a lot here so far...  
**MoonMoon:** It's ok~  
**MoonMoon:** I'm just happy you're finally here~  
**Lillie_Aether:** Finally?  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** We've been waiting for you!  
**Lillie_Aether:** Moon, you've been up all night?!  
**Lillie_Aether:** Just to talk with me?!  
**MoonMoon:** Mhm~  <3  
**Lillie_Aether:** Oh, Moon! You really shouldn't have!  
**Lillie_Aether:** You and your friends will be tired out tomorrow!  
**MoonMoon:** Worth it.  
**DuskPrince:** Not for me.  
**MoonMoon:** _**Shush Leo.**_  
**Lillie_Aether:** Oh dear...  
**Lillie_Aether:** I'm sorry about this, Mister Leo!  
**DuskPrince:** There's no need for you to apologize, nor to address me so formally. It is not your fault.  
**DuskPrince:** Rather, it is the fault of your friend and my sister...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Hi! I'm the sister! My name's Elise!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** It's nice to finally meet you, Lillie! ^W^/)  
**Lillie_Aether:** It's nice to meet you too, however, you shouldn't force others to be up!  
**DuskPrince:** Did I mention she's in High School still?  
**Lillie_Aether:** Even more of a reason for you not to be up right now, Elise!  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** But I wanted to help Moon talk to you!!! ;A;  
**Lillie_Aether:** Well, you have. So now, it's time for you to go to sleep.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** But I wanna talk to you, too!  
**Lillie_Aether:** I'm flattered, but go to sleep.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** ;~;  
**Lillie_Aether:** Go to sleep, or else I will leave.  
**MoonMoon:** Lillie, _nooooooooo_ ;A;  
**MoonMoon:** Elise, ** _go the heck to sleep_**  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** But Moooon! ;~;  
**MoonMoon:** Sleep, _**plssssss**_  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Fiiiiine.  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** I guess I was just trying to help, anyway...  
**LolitaMemeQueen:** Night! Enjoy your Lillie time!  >wo  
  
_**LolitaMemeQueen has gone offline.** _

**Lillie_Aether:** Are any of the rest of you in high school?  
**MoonMoon:** They're all college age.  
**Yumetsuki:** ...can i go to sleep now?  
**Lillie_Aether:** Oh! It's you again!  
**Yumetsuki:** oh yeah  
**Yumetsuki:** i said something to you  
**Lillie_Aether:** You got me a bit confused then, but...  
**Lillie_Aether:** I suppose "chaos" was just you using another word for "lively"?  
**Yumetsuki:** sure  
**Yumetsuki:** i'm going to sleep now  
**Lillie_Aether:** Oh, ok. Good night!  
**Fujinkumi:** Night, Madotsuki.  
**Lillie_Aether:** Oh, I should probably introduce myself!  
**Lillie_Aether:** Then again, my username, and Moon, have seem to have done so already...  
**Fujinkumi:** Nice to meet you, Lillie. My name's Takumi.  
**Lillie_Aether:** Oh, what a wonderful name!  
**Fujinkumi:** Thanks...  
**Lillie_Aether:** Oh, I didn't offend you, did I?  
**Fujinkumi:** No...  
**DuskPrince:** According to him, he's "dying of embarrassment" tonight.  
**DuskPrince:** I believe your compliment has added to that pile.  
**Fujinkumi:** _Leooo, **shut!!!!**_  
**Lillie_Aether:** Oh! I'm sorry for embarrassing you, Takumi!  
**Fujinkumi:** It's fine...  
**DogDaysPast:** Oh, so she did add me to this after all...  
**DogDaysPast:** Hello.  
**DuskPrince:** Ah, right. The mystery member Moon added earlier...  
**Fujinkumi:** Oh yeah, I wanted to ask...  
**MoonMoon:** Just a guy I know from classes.  
**MoonMoon:** He seemed nice enough, so I asked him to join.  
**DogDaysPast:** Yeah.  
**DuskPrince:** I see.  
**DogDaysPast:** Oh, is this the "sweet and kind, but ever elusive" Lillie that Moon has told me about?  
**Lillie_Aether:** What?! Moon...!  
**MoonMoon:** What can I say?  
**MoonMoon:** You're all of those things, my dearest home-girl~.  
**Lillie_Aether:** Moon...! I'm gonna die of embarrassment too if you say things like that!  
**MoonMoon:** Ok, fine~.  
**MoonMoon:** I don't want you to die, so I'll stop for now~.  
**DogDaysPast:** It's nice to finally meet someone I've heard so much about, even if it's only online.  
**DogDaysPast:** I'm Callam.  
**Lillie_Aether:** Nice to meet you, as well.  
**Lillie_Aether:** I've never heard of someone with your name before. It sounds lovely, though.  
**DogDaysPast:** Oh, why thank you!  
**DogDaysPast:** Heh, now that I think about it...  
**Lillie_Aether:** Yes?  
**DogDaysPast:** Our names are sort of similar.  
**Lillie_Aether:** How so?  
**MoonMoon:** Yeah, how???  
**DogDaysPast:** We're both named after different types of lillies.  
**DogDaysPast:** Though, to be fair, mine isn't technically a lily scientifically.  
**Lillie_Aether:** Oh! Are you, perhaps, named after the Calla Lily?  
**DogDaysPast:** Yes!  
**DogDaysPast:** I'm surprised you got it on the first try.  
**Lillie_Aether:** It's kind of funny.  
**DogDaysPast:** Hm? How so?  
**Lillie_Aether:** My brother is also named after a lily.  
**DogDaysPast:** Oh? What is your brother's name then, if you don't mind telling me?  
**Lillie_Aether:** His name is based off the "Sword Lily", or the "Gladiolus".  
**DogDaysPast:** Ah, I see.  
  
  
**「** _**New Message from MoonMoon!** _

**MoonMoon:** Dude, I know you're trying to be all friendly and stuff.  
**MoonMoon:** But you're taking up my Lillie time!  >:(  
**DogDaysPast:** I know you wanna talk to her, too, but...  
**DogDaysPast:** Just let me have this, alright? This is the first normal conversation we've had in years...  
**MoonMoon:** ...Fine.  
**MoonMoon:** Talk just a little bit longer, alright? **」  
**  
  
_**New Message in "Senpai Meet and Greet"!** _

**DogDaysPast:** So, I heard you're going to school overseas?  
**Lillie_Aether:** I am!  
**DogDaysPast:** Sounds exciting! Are you enjoying it so far? And, if you don't mind me asking, what are you studying?  
**Lillie_Aether:** It is! I am enjoying it, even though it's been a bit difficult adjusting to everything.  
**Lillie_Aether:** And, I'm just doing the core subjects at the moment, but I'm hoping to get into animal sciences.  
**DogDaysPast:** That's an interesting field to study! Is there a reason why you're aiming for that inparticular?  
**Lillie_Aether:** Oh, it's a bit of a childish reason...  
**DogDaysPast:** Nonsense, it's probably a perfectly fine reason!  
**Lillie_Aether:** Well...  
**Lillie_Aether:** When my brother and I were young, we used to watch documentaries about animals often.  
**Lillie_Aether:** We always hated seeing when the poor animals got hurt, and... We both made a promise to try and help them all when we grew up.  
**MoonMoon:** Oooh, I almost forgot about that story  
**DogDaysPast:** That's not a childish reason at all! I think it's really noble of you!  
**Lillie_Aether:** Really? Thank you very much!  
**Lillie_Aether:** I'm not sure if my brother is doing that, too... But I at least want to try and keep the promise myself.  
**DogDaysPast:** ...Oh. You don't think he'd keep his side?  
**Lillie_Aether:** ...I'm not sure. It's kind of... Complicated between us.  
**DogDaysPast:** Oh, I see... I won't pry, then...  
**Lillie_Aether:** Thank you.  
**DogDaysPast:** Anyway, I should probably get going.  
**DogDaysPast:** Nice talking to you, Lillie.  
**Lillie_Aether:** You too! Good night!

**  
「** _**New Message from MoonMoon!** _

**MoonMoon:** Hey...  
**MoonMoon:** I know I told you to back off, but...  
**DogDaysPast:** But what?  
**MoonMoon:** Are you ok?  
**MoonMoon:** You seemed to kinda deflate a bit when she said she wasn't sure you were keeping your promise.  
**DogDaysPast:** ...  
**DogDaysPast:** It's fine.  
**MoonMoon:** Glad.  
**DogDaysPast:** I'm fine.  
**DogDaysPast:** Now, stop talking to me and go talk to my sister.  
**DogDaysPast:** I know you've been desperate to.  
**MoonMoon:** ...Alright.  
**MoonMoon:** Thanks. **」  
** **  
** _**DogDaysPast has gone offline.** _

**MoonMoon:** Hey Lillie?  
**Lillie_Aether:** Hm? Something wrong, Moon?  
**MoonMoon:** Everyone else seems to've left.  
**MoonMoon:** We might as well move to the DM's, hm?  
**Lillie_Aether:** Oh, sure!  
**MoonMoon:** Sweet~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I didn't realize I had gone so long without updating. Sorry! Like I said before, I usually like to have the next chapter done before I post a new one, and I was a bit writer's blocked on what to do for a while.   
> The next chapter's almost done though, so I thought I might as well get this one out! (Also, I had to completely reformat this TWICE to fix a spelling mistake and write this note; ao3, why???)


End file.
